


i swear i wont tease you (wont tell you no lies)

by Chaotic_Shitbird



Series: as rising moon, and setting sun [1]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BDSM, BDSM checklists, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/F, Rope Bondage, Smut, Strap-Ons, Updated tags:, Vaginal Fingering, and lonely, hehehehe, im talkin pure smut, might add more tags in the notes idk, scylla tops for the majority of this, the safeword is lobster, top!scylla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Shitbird/pseuds/Chaotic_Shitbird
Summary: They had done this before. The power play had helped mend their broken relationship over the years of betrayal and war.It had started for Raelle, who sought out the comfort of control in response to the distrust and heartbreak Scylla’s betrayal had caused. It had grown into so much more since then.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: as rising moon, and setting sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789642
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115





	i swear i wont tease you (wont tell you no lies)

**Author's Note:**

> Song title: I want your sex by George Michael

There was a specific time of day where the sun aligned perfectly at dusk to bathe the room in an effortless glow of warm oranges and pinks before dipping past the horizon and giving way to an enlightened moon.

Scylla basked in the remains of the now purple hues of light that seeped in through the window of their apartment. It had been a lucky purchase, the market had dropped significantly after the remnants of the war between the joint spree and militant forces and the Camarilla and Raelle and Scylla had swooped in with a stark offer for the small west-facing one-bedroom condo.

A small shuffle and barely suppressed moan drew Scylla’s attention away from the barely starlit sky and she turned to stare at the pale body of her lover.

Raelle kneeled naked and bound on the carpet of their shared bedroom. Her hands tied behind her back and secured to loops of rope similarly bound around her angular ankles with near expert precision. Raelle shuffled again, no doubt trying to alleviate the tension in her knees and thighs from being bound in such a position.

Scylla couldn’t help but rake her eyes from Raelle’s fidgeting knees up to her abdomen, watching as the tight curvature of her abs tensed in her movements. Her gaze proceeded upwards over her breasts and she stifled the need to reach out and trace the scars adorned across pale skin. Continuing, Scylla was almost sad that she couldn’t catch a glimpse of piercing blue eyes under the thick fabric of the blindfold and she looked down bewildered at the sheet of paper laying innocently on the side table.

_“I don’t think I can do that Rae” Scylla said stroking soft blonde curls that splayed across her chest. Raelle hummed in response and lifted her body to straddle the brunette, capturing her lips in a chaste kiss that stole her breath away._

_“How ‘bout this time you write me a list” Raelle said moving down to nip at the curve of Scylla’s jaw._

_“Of all the things you want to do to me, and I’ll tick ‘em if it’s a yes and cross ‘em out if it’s a no”_

_Scylla's hands found the back of Raelle's neck, pulling her in for a languid kiss._

_“I think I can do that” she replied wiggling her eyebrows and smirking a dangerous grin._

She had read over it thousands of times, even traced the messily written message in the margin of the page that said _‘blindfold?’_ in Raelle’s lazy handwriting with three ambitious ticks marked to its side. If it was what her girlfriend wanted Scylla was more than happy to oblige.

“Colour babe” Scylla asked, watching as Raelle’s jaw tensed.

“Green” came a husky reply.

A flicker of relief erupted in Scylla's chest.

They had done this before, but in opposite circumstances. The power play had helped mend their broken relationship over the years of betrayal and war. It had started for Raelle, who sought out the comfort of control in response to the distrust and heartbreak Scylla’s betrayal had caused. It had grown into so much more since then.

More confident with Raelle's approval Scylla wrapped her hand around the base of the strap on she wore, testing it was secure enough for what she was planning to do.

Raelle felt, more than heard Scylla approach her and a pulse of heat exploded throughout her body knowing what was about to happen. She had ticked it off after all.

Scylla brushed her fingers over Raelle’s collar bone before moving them up and slipping them behind her neck, watching the wake of Goosebumps left in her wake. The brunette's thumb stroked lightly at the corners of Raelle's sharp jaw before wedging themselves in-between her teeth and forcing her mouth open.

There was a sharp intake of breath from both women as Scylla manoeuvred the tip past Raelle's lips.

“Suck” Scylla commanded lightly

Raelle wasted no time in craning her neck forward and taking more of the dildo into her mouth before moving backwards and continuing the movements which pushed the end of the strap into the heat of the brunettes sex.

Scylla threw her head back at the sensation, in complete bliss at the recurring pressure she started softly bucking her hips to meet Raelle’s strokes. She looked back down at the girl beneath her and something twisted in her gut. _fuck that feels good._

The orgasm snuck up on the brunette as her toes curled and fingers clawed at the hairs on the back of Raelle's head. But before she let it take full course of her body she tore the blindfold off of her love and stared into blown icy pupils before bucking her hips once more and allowing the burst of pleasure to travel from the apex of her thighs up through her spine before diffusing across the limbs of her fair-skinned body.

“Goddess” Scylla moaned breathlessly. Her head thrown back and panting as a light sheet of sweat formed across her body.

Raelle pulled off the length and leaned forward resting her cheek on Scylla’s thigh and smirking.

“Y’know, I never took you for a one pump jump” Raelle said, words tinged with soft sass as she stared up Scylla's naked frame.

Zircon met kyanite as their eyes met, both glimmering with arousal. The brunette returned her focus to the grip she had on blonde hair and she bent down swooping Raelle into a searing kiss and tugging unforgivably at the un-braided blonde strands.

“You’re awfully sassy for someone who sucked so bad in basic” Scylla whispered in her ear, biting down on the lobe before pulling away.

Before Raelle could think of another snarky comeback Scylla reached down and ran her fingers across the woman’s slit.

“-Holy fuck” Raelle yelped in surprise as slim fingers teased patterns around her entrance before barley circling her throbbing clit.

It was too much but not enough at the same time.

As quickly as it came was as quick as it left as Scylla retracted her hand and in one swift movement shuffled behind the kneeling blonde before shoving her forward so that her stomach lay flat against the cushioned carpet and her ankles rose to rest against the swell of her ass as they remained restrained to her wrists. Without missing a beat Scylla snapped her hips forward, her knees moulded into the crook between Raelle’s spread limbs and the shaft rested torturously against her slit.

“Colour babe” Scylla teased thrusting forward slowly, not yet entering Raelle's heat.

“Gre- _fuck-_ green, Scyl please I-”

Scylla readjusts, just once, and splits Raelle open.

“Jesus _fuck”_ Raelle all but screams at the sudden intrusion, burying her forehead into the carpet at the arousal that burst from her core.

She pulled against her restraints to no avail only succeeding in making Scylla chuckle. The play on power had Raelle keening as she fully accepted the fact that in this case, she had no control. What she did have however was trust, trust in the beautiful woman currently gripping at her hips as she pulled out until just the tip remained only to slam back in, over and over again.

Scylla kept the brutal pace, thrusting harshly into Raelle as she relished in the hitched moans that flooded from the still bound blonde.

“Goddess Raelle, you’re so tight” Scylla moaned struggling to force the shaft through the resistance of Raelle’s clenching folds.

“Scylla, _fuck_ ” Raelle keened, eyes rolling in pleasure

Scylla raked her blunt nails across the exposed skin of her back before gripping at her shoulders. This gave the brunette more leverage and she thrust harder whilst pushing Raelle firmly into the ground. 

_“Don- don’t you dare fucking stop”_

Raelle moans something incoherent and Scylla comes to realise that Raelle is pushing back, her hips bucking to meet her halfway. It was a sign Scylla knew all too well and as the blonde’s moans became louder Scylla reached a hand under Raelle's abdomen and drew tight circles around her sensitive bundle of nerves.

It did the trick and Raelle crashed into orgasm moaning loudly into the ground as Scylla continued to thrust through the pulses of her lover's climax.

Scylla eventually slowed down until she was barely thrusting and carefully eased all the way out, leaving Raelle to whimper as she found herself clenching on nothing.

Deft fingers undid the ropes that held Raelle in place and she groaned as the blood rushed back into her hands and feet.

Scylla moved to lay by her girlfriend's side stroking soothing patterns across her back.

“That was- god Scyl that was amazing” Raelle said flipping unceremoniously onto her side and curling into Scylla's chest.

“it sure was something” Scylla said grabbing softly at Raelles wrists, her stomach dropped at the sight of angry red marks and as if sensing Scyllas discomfort Raelle shook out of her grip and brought her hands up to cup the brunettes face.

They joined together simultaneously, lips meeting in perfect harmony as Raelles tongue darted out to swipe at Scyllas bottom lip. Scylla couldn’t help but smile as their kisses became deeper, filled with ice, love and promise. Flowing through the heat of the moment Raelles hand dropped from Scyllas cheek and ran down her chest until it met the firm peak of her breast.

The brunette pulled out of the kiss with a moan as Raelle massaged the tender flesh with calloused fingers before trailing them down to the juncture of her thighs. She felt Scyllas breath shudder as she eagerly moved the straps aside and traced the outline of the brunettes entrance.

Teeth clacked as Scylla smashed their mouths together when Raelle pushed in firmly with two fingers, curling immediately to hit the rough ridge inside that had Scyllas toes tensing. Raelle kept a rhythmic pattern. Timing her thrusts with a brush of her thumb over her lovers slickened clit whilst her other hand moved to tangle into brown tresses, fingers running over the shimmering mark just under Scyllas hairline before gripping and pulling back, exposing the pure skin of her neck.

She could feel Scylla getting close as her walls fluttered and clenched around her skilled fingers. On the next thrust she manoeuvred a third finger into her and focused on thumbing consistent circles over her clit. The action sent Scylla spiralling as she hooked her arms under Raelles and griped onto her shoulders for support before raking blunt nails down the expanse of the blondes back, leaving dull red marks in her wake.

Scylla chased her climax, frantically bucking her hips to meet Raelles thrusts and as the built up pressure in her core peaked Raelle felt her spasm under her touch and bit down on her exposed neck just below her jawline, plummeting Scylla over the edge as her body shook with an intense orgasm.

Similar to what her girlfriend had done, Raelle continued with soft thrusts until pulling free completely, bringing her girl down gently as she floated back to reality from her bliss induced high, kissing up her neck before planting a long one onto swollen lips.

They lay cradling each other on the carpet floor for some time. A delightful soreness had set into Raelles bones and muscles and Scylla watched in content with a small smile as her girlfriends eyes began to flutter, fighting a losing battle with the sandman.

“We should get you in bed hmmm” Scylla said already manoeuvring to stand. Raelle grumbled at the sudden loss of contact before Scylla reached down and swooped the girl into her arms. For what it was worth, Raelle was deceivingly light and Scylla had no trouble depositing her on the plush bed that they shared every night.

Scylla opted to throw the covers over the pale woman as she loosened the harness settled around her waist, letting it drop to the floor below before joining Raelle in bed and curling into her back. She threw her arm over Raelle's waist and pulled her impossibly closer.

“Scyl?” Raelle said drowsily as she turned her neck slightly to somewhat face the brunette.

“Hmm”

“I love you” Raelle said softly but with an immense amount of conviction.

“I love you too Rae” Scylla replied smiling into the skin of Raelle’s back and blushing at the fluttering of her heart with those three spoken words.

With that Scylla kissed the back of Raelle's shoulder and rest her head against her own pillow. She stared out the window at the black sky, plagued with shimmering stars and a full moon which in turn covered the room in a soothing grey hue. They both took comfort in its presence and drifted off into an effortless and fulfilling sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on continuing this as a series of different moment and scenarios.
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr (chaotic_shitbird) or twitter (chaoticshitbird) with any soft or sexy hc's or ideas you'd like to see me write for.


End file.
